


Chicago Fire

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chicago Fire FC (MLS), Gen, MLS, Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: A/U: Hailey and Jay meet when Will brings a group to Jay's soccer game with Chicago's MLS team. "One-Shot Sunday"
Series: One-Shot Sunday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 4





	Chicago Fire

Hailey Upton never thought she'd find herself at a Major League Soccer game. Sure, she had grown up playing street soccer with her brothers and their friends, but as true soccer fans, her bothers had her convinced that MLS is a joke in the soccer world. But when her friend Kim told her that her friend, Will, a doctor at Med, knew someone and was able to get several tickets to the Chicago Fire versus Columbus Crew SC game.

"What do you think, Hailey?" Will asks.

"It's definitely different than what I'm used to watching on ESPN+," Hailey answers.

"What team do you follow?" Will asks, curiously.

"I'm a big fan of Man U," Hailey answers.

"Ah, I see why it's so different for you then," Will comments, not realizing that Hailey watches Premier Soccer. "Do you have a favorite player?"

"Actually, my favorite player is Lionel Messi from FC Barcelona," Hailey answers surprising Will.

"So, a soccer fan? Not just a 'I'll catch a game if it's on' person?" Will questions.

"Yeah," Hailey laughs used to that response. "I played street soccer with my brothers and their friends growing up. Who did you know to get the tickets? Kim didn't tell me."

"My brother, Jay, is a forward," Will answers.

"Hey, Will," Kim greets walking up to the seats with Ruzek, Severide, and Kidd.

"Hey, Kim. Where's Maggie and Nat?" Will asks.

"Waiting for their food. They told us to go ahead."

* * *

Maggie and Natalie get there right as the game is starting. Columbus starts strong and presses the Fire hard. Chicago's defense is able to keep up, though just barely. The goalie, Bobby Shuttleworth, being a brick wall, and not allowing the ball to get into his net.

"Hey, Will?" Hailey asks twenty in.

"Yeah?" Will answers taking his eyes off of the field.

"What number is your brother?"

"23. He's the one who's upfront on the right," Will points out.

* * *

The group watches the game, the Fire having to rely mostly on their defense and goalie. Two minutes into stoppage time, Ignacio Aliseda breaks away with the ball and passes the ball to Robert Berić. Berić shots and is blocked by an amazing save by Eloy Room.

Room takes his time getting the ball back into play and the ref blows his whistle indicating the end of the first half.

"What do you think of the game?" Will asks the group.

"Is it normal not to score by half?" Ruzek asks.

"No, but Columbus is the best in the league and the Fire is struggling this year," Will answers.

* * *

The second half starts off much like the first. In the sixtieth minute, both teams start putting in their subs.

With fresh legs on both sides, the battle is still strong. The fight for the ball is very much alive for both teams.

Both Columbus and the Fire have their opportunities and are denied every time.

In the fourth minute of stoppage time for the second half, the Fire is awarded a corner kick when Columbus kicks the ball out the back while trying to clear it. Berić takes the corner and Jay manages to head the ball into the net, winning the game.

* * *

As all the Fire fans are celebrating, Will tells the group to wait around because he will be able to get them on to the field after the game, as he shows them the field passes.

When they make it down to the field, Will shows the passes and they are allowed through.

Jay is talking with a teammate when he spots his brother. He pats the guy on the shoulder and walks over to the group. "Hey, man," he greets his brother.

"Hey, Jay. Nice game."

"Yeah, we held our own," he answers before he spots Hailey. "I don't think we've met," he directs towards the blonde.

"I'm Hailey, Kim's friend."

"Nice to meet you, Hailey," Jay responds. "What did you think of the game?"

"Not as good as Premier League, but it did change my opinion on MLS," she answers.

"Really?" Jay questions with his signature smile. "Maybe we could hang out sometime and I can change your mind some more.

"I'd like that," she answers.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so it's a little shorter than I wanted, but I couldn't really go into detail with the game because I don't watch Chicago fire play unless they're playing my team. I am also probably wrong with stats (ie, brick wall). The players on The Fire are actually on the club roster in the 2020 season. As of the 2020 season, they are also Chicago Fire FC, but a lot still drop the FC.
> 
> Lionel Messi - an Argentinan soccer player (footballer). He is considered one of the best players in the world.
> 
> Man U - Manchester United FC- A soccer (football) team in Premier Leauge, the best league in English soccer/football.
> 
> Foward- Also known as a striker. Is the farthest away from their team's neat. Their job is to score goals.
> 
> Goalie - Also known as a keeper. Job is to keep other team from scoring.
> 
> Stoppage Time- the clock doesn't stop in soccer, so at the end of each half, the ref adds time that would have been stopped for fouls, injuries, and other things that most sports would stop for.
> 
> Corner Kick- if the ball goes out of bounds on the line that shares the goal it is a corner kick if someone knocked it out who is on the team who's side it is.
> 
> At the time this was written, Columbus is the best in the league. Chicago, while not the worse, it not a great team.
> 
> MLS - Major League Soccer
> 
> A/N 2: So this wasn't a prompt that was requested. I started one for someone, I don't remember who, but it was a Kim/Jay friendship one. I started that on Friday, but didn't finish and then I started watching a soccer game on Saturday and this came to be. I also didn't want to do a Kim story this week because my "Awareness One-Shot" this week is going to be Kim centric. Also still taking requests, so if you want something let me know.
> 
> A/N 3: The plagiarizer is back at it. These are her accounts : rileybensnrollins, Nyarobinson, onechicagofamily.svu, and pdupstead. I am also suspicious of DetHaileyUpton. AO3: rileyrollins_1, pdupstead, sweetbutpsychogirl16 (I don't know if it got deleted or not)
> 
> A/N 4: Other media sites. I made a twitter otter_love_asl This is to give updated on stories if there is a period where posting stories is slow or if I'm only posting "Awareness One-Shots" as I don't want to take away from their point. I also made a Tumblr, but honestly, I'm so confused about that one, I'm debating deleting that.
> 
> Updates on Stories:
> 
> \+ Man's Best Friend- Hiatus so I can edit and add to AO3. Chapters 1 to 10 are edited. I try to edit five chapters at a time.
> 
> \+ Rock Bottom- I really want to do the subject justice and don't know enough about it. I don't have much time to do a lot of research at the moment.
> 
> \+ Silence is a Strange Sound- gets updated on the first of the month. I hope that I can update twice a month at some point, but at this time I don't have a lot of time to pre-write the chapters. I am on chapter 4.
> 
> +Whump prompt by floopdeedoodee (spelling?)- It is going to be five chapters. I am on chapter 2. Will publish when it is complete at a rate of 1 chapter per week.
> 
> \+ "One-Shot Sunday" - Will do this for as long as you want it. If requests stop, it might not be every Sunday unless I can think of something good.
> 
> \+ "Awareness One-Shots"- I plan on doing this for every month, so if there is one that you want specifically, let me know. I only ask that you do it a head of time so I can get it out on the correct day. Some of these will be taboo, but they need to be talked about more.


End file.
